Offa I of New Anglia
Offa I of New Anglia (b. 1813, d. 1848) was the seventh King of the Kingdom of New Anglia 1843-1848. He was the first born son of King Æthelred II of New Anglia. He married Hamia (b. 1815, d. 1847), and had no issue. During his brief reign he tried to repeal the "New Statute of Royal Powers" Act, however he was opposed by Prime Minister Everard Croft. As a result of his public dispute with Croft before the Supreme Senate in 1844, he formally relinquished any form of active political involvement. He retired to Old Walmer Castle, where he tried to establish a regular hunting tradition at his court. Here he also took Christianity of the See of Bethlehem faithful and former brief Prime Minister Almund Wren as his personal advisor and chairman of his household and personal office. As a result, Queen Hamia refused to remain in his presence and returned to Woden Castle in 1845. Here she recieved all the respect stemming from her office, and Everard Croft, who had become more or less the unopossed unofficial head of State, formally reffered to her judgement and orders during certain important governmental and legislative crises, actively giving her power over affairs of state. Hamia used her powers to not only alow the presention and passing of the "Empowerment Act" of 1845, but also many other acts and revisions of the penal code, including a temporary ban on the death Penalty within the Kingdom, which remained in effect until 1855. She also formally acted in the name of her husband, including nominating new ministers for Croft's government after the previous ones died or left office. While these acts were not strictly illegal, as the Queen had the power to make formal decisions in place of the King if he was not capable or willing to make them himself unless a different arrangement was made, the king never formally renounced his rights, but simply stated that he relinquishes the duty of excercising them on a regular basis. The King was informed of the Queen's acts, and was noted to disagree with many of them, but refused to interfere, on the grounds that he swore never to enter the Building of the Supreme Senate or the Prime Minister's residence in Bethlehem ever again. Instead the king chose to devote himself to hunting, as well as construction projects in and around Old Walmer Castle, as well as overseeing the construction of Ryder Court, a secondary vacation residence for New Anglain kings in Cassablanca. Following the Queen's sudden death, Offa refused to return to Bethlehem, but did so begrundingly on the advice of Wren. Here he formally ratified all of his wife's decisions and gave Croft the power to formally excercise his royal duties, on the provision that he may chose to reclaim them at any time, and left back for Old Walmer Castle. In 1848 the king was diagnosed with a fatal illness that was not made public by the authorities. He called his brother , Prince and Future king Æthelhere I of New Anglia, and formally named him his heir, skipping over the elder of his two brothers, Ecgric. He died three days later, on May 20th 1848. He was burried at Old Walmer Castle, but his remains were reburried at Woden Castle in 1863.